The Last Warning
by Hilyan Sway
Summary: I’ve tried to warn her, I swear I did. But she wouldn’t listen. I went against everything I believe and betrayed my master, just to warn her, but she acted like she did not care! I am Severus Snape... And I'm afraid I am about to lose the love of my life


**_A/N: _**Hello again! -waves hapily-

Here is other one-shot of mine, a Snape/Lily one, I hope you enjoy it! -smirks-

* * *

**_The Last Warning._**

The night was cold and damp, but still I stood there, in the shadows of that old house, right next to her new home. I knew she was about to arrive from work, and despite the chilly wind that was making me shiver, I did not move. I was too afraid someone would see me in that yard and raise the alarm: _"Death Eater!"_.

I was too close from her living room's window, so I could see them: Her husband and her small child, playing with a tiny golden snitch. The baby was laughing the sweetest laugh, and making the strongest effort to reach the golden sphere, wile his father controlled it's flight with his wand, smiling brightly as thought he was the happiest man in the world.

I could not help imagine what my life would be if that man on the floor, playing with her son, was me and not James Potter. For brief moment the baby looked outside the window, right to were I was standing. I felt my heart coming to a halt. The one year old Harry, despite having his father looks, he had his mother's eyes. _Precisely hers._ The bright emerald green eyes I loved for so long. He was the sweetest child I had ever seen, how could my master take him as a threat? The baby looked away quickly and I was relieved to know he did not see me. I could not even imagine what his father would do to me if he found me there, just outside his new house.

After a few minutes I heard a fainted noise just down the street, and I knew it must had been her. Silently I crawled out of my hiding place and walked to her, just for her not to think I was in their backyard, spying. The light of just one streetlamp was enough to lighten her blood-red hair. Lily, my beautiful Lily. She had not seen me yet, so I finally stepped out of the shadows. She had her eyes fixed in the road, so the moment she saw my diffused shadow in her way she shrieked and stopped immediately. At first I was sure she did not recognise me, she was pale from the shock and I was able to see her right hand sliding into her ropes, reaching for her wand. I remembered I was still wearing my black Death Eater hood, so I took it off.

"_You_ again…?" She asked with an angry voice as she walked in my direction.

"I didn't meant to scare you, Lily –"

"You did not scare me!" She almost shouted, and I saw her checks flushing denouncing her evident lie. "What do you want from me again, Severus?"

I shorted the space between us as I pulled her gently out of the lightened street. She followed me willingly to the shadow of an oak three of the old house's backyard.

"I'm sorry to come to you like this. I know I promised I would never bother you again… But I had to come –"

"If this is about the prophesy again, you are losing your time.". She told me coldly and turning to leave. My hand touched hers gently, I was trying to get her to listen to me, but as I felt her warm touch in mine, my heart melted. I was only able to talk when she let my hand go. I could almost swear she had felt the same.

"He is close, Lily…" I gasped, "The Dark Lord is about to find your hiding place, and when he does, I am sure he will not wait two seconds to come here and destroy you!" It was true. I did not know how, but he was getting close, he had told me. "Someone is betraying you, Lily! The person you and your husband chose as secret keeper is not trust worthy!".

"But of course he is, Severus. He has been our friend for many years, he would never give us in!"

I held her close to me. How could she be so blind? How could she not believe in me? I was a Death Eater! I was the servant the Dark Lord trusted the most! He told me everything. He not only told me he was close, but he had also described with maximum details the way he was going to kill the Potters. All the three of them. For more than once I begged him to spare Lily, he told me to trust him, he promised was not going to kill her. But I had learned that he was going to kill her if she fought him back, if she protected her son. And I had no doubt she was going to do so.

"Something went wrong Lily, believe me. He knows too much! He is getting too close!"

"How can you be so sure?!" She scram gazing me with her beautiful emerald eyes full of anger.

"_Because, I am a Death Eater!". _I will never forget that look on her face. The hate. She was disgusted of everything I had become. My most beloved one despised me. Suddenly, my throat was too small for me to breath and my chest was burning in pain. There was nothing left for me to do but to try to convince her I was right. The only thing I could do was to save her life if she let me. "Trust me, Lily, I am begging you…".

"You are asking me to trust a Death Eater -?". She asked faintly and exasperated.

"No… I am asking you to trust a man that would rather die than to see you harmed." I answered, completely disarmed. She did not answer back, so I knew I had convinced her at last. _Good_, I thought, _now comes the hard part…_ "I need you to listen carefully, and please, to let me finish.". As she consented with a gentile nod of her head, I continued. "I am afraid of what might happen to you, when the Dark Lord finds you… You are in grave danger, Lily."

"I know…" She answered simply, without looking me in the eyes, but gazing at her own home, and I knew she was thinking about her husband and child.

"There is a way..." I said convincingly, "If you would just come with me, I would protect you with my life.".

"I am afraid I don't understand…" She muttered blankly, raising one of her thin eyebrows.

I took a deep breath; there was only one way to say it. I just hopped she would agree. "When the Dark Lord finds you, he is going to kill the three of you, he will show no mercy." Though the shadows were now covering her beautiful features, I was able to sense she was fearful. "If you come with me, you can be spared. The Dark Lord has nothing against you, Lily. You don't have to die with them…".

Though I saw her fist coming straight to my face I made no move to stop her or to avid it. The strong impact made my face turn down. I was only able to get a small glimpse of her most outraged face before she turned her back on me and walked away. I raced trying to reach her, feeling like punching my own stomach over and over again. She loved them, more than she had ever loved me. I had no right to say that to her and expect her to do as I had proposed.

"Stop, Lily, please…!". I grabbed her skinny arm gently, trying not to hurt her, but she pulled me back instantly. "Listen to me… You are going to die if you do not come with me!"

Her beautiful face struggled in disbelief. I knew I had gone too far, but I needed her to listen.

"How dare you suggesting me, _Severus Snape_, to leave my husband and one year old son alone to death?!"

"No…!", What was that bitter taste in my mouth? "I just –" I sighted helpless, "I don't want to lose you, Lily…"

A strong silence fell and I saw in her eyes a glow I hadn't seen for many years. I saw them shine, not of happiness like then, but in anguish and deep sadness.

"You already lost me, Severus. You lost me years ago…"

Though I knew it well, I wasn't expecting her to say it so coldly like she did. As though she was still hurt, as though she felt the same painful hake I did, burning inside my chest every time we were near. If it was just a little lighter I would had sure if that glow in her check was a tear or just my imagination.

I took a deep breath, trying to forget my scratched throat and my trembling fingers, pretending I was not hurt and ignoring the tears that were about to fall from my eyes.

"You are not safe, Lily." I spoke, trying to sound calm and rational, "If you don't do this for you, do it for your son... He will die if he stays here. Bring him with you; I will do my best to protect you both!"

"I already have Dumbledore's protection -"

"Are you blind?" I almost scram. "Nothing will save you! Not even Dumbledore will! I asked him to secure you, and look just what he did!? He dropped you here, in Godric's Hallow! _Alone!!"_

"I trust Dumbledore's judgement, Severus… Far more than you do...". And she turned to leave again. I couldn't let her do it, not again. Not forever! So this time I held her shoulders with all my might, determined not to let her go. She yelped. I knew I was hurting her, but still, I did not let her step away.

Lily turned her body inside my embrace. She was facing me, now. Her sweet tender emerald eyes were fixed in mine and I was speechless. I was able to hear her deep breath and I knew she was hearing mine. My heart raced. Her soft lips were so close. Closer than they had ever been in years. For a moment I thought she was going to kiss me, as she closed her eyes drawing herself a little closer. Our noses touched. Her skin was so soft, just like I remembered. She smelled like a mixture of roses and lilies, just like she did when we were together and just like she did in every memory I held after we parted. My hand slipped into her soft hair, and I caressed it feeling my whole body going numb. My mouth covered hers as gently as I could, and I tasted her cherry lips as her thin hand caressed the back of my neck.

For that moment I thought she was mine, that she had forgot her present and reminded our past, the time when nothing else mattered but us and our pure love. For I to felt like we were still in the Hogwarts' fields, just behind the greenhouses. That sacred kiss seamed to have lasted an eternity and I felt I could kiss those lips forever. My heart was racing so fast that soon I was gasping for air. I parted my mouth from hers just for few millimetres, so I could still feel the touch of her tender lips in mine. I could not resist gazing at her bright emerald green eyes. The words slipped from my mouth and I could not stop myself. For much time I urged to tell them to her. I felt like I could not wait a second longer:

"I love you, Lily Evans…". What was I thinking? Our time was long gone. She did not even call herself Evans anymore. She was a Potter now… I saw her stepping back very fast, stunned by what she had done. I couldn't blame her. But still, she did not left, she simply stared at me. I thanked her in silence for not leaving.

"Severus…" She began quietly and calmly, as though she was forming the words on her mind before she could speak them. Her sweat tone made me tremble, how I wished she still loved me... "Severus, I miss the person you once were…" She was not looking at me in the eyes. I knew that expression, she wanted to say more but she did not. "Our lives grew separately. Our interests, our beliefs and our principles are completely different… We have opposite goals in life, and I have a family now. A family that I deeply love, that I have to look after. There is nothing left between us, not after everything that happened these years -"

"I am not asking that!". Was she just saying no because she thought I wanted her to be mine? _No!!_ That was wrong! I just wanted to save her! "Lily, listen… I love you, and for that I don't want you to come to harm. You understand me? I am not asking you to get away with me; I am offering an escape, protection… I am offering you life Lily! You don't need to see me ever again, but please, leave… There's only death for you here."

"My husband and child's fate shall be mine to, Severus." Her voice almost fainted, and I knew she was holding herself not to cry in front of me. "You know me too well to think I would flee from battle and leave my beloved ones behind."

"You know me well enough, Lily, to think I would do so either." I gazed at her for what it seamed to be an eternity, and she gazed back. Deep inside, I was sure she knew I was the same after all. She knew there was nothing she would say that would bring me back. I was not giving up, not until I knew I still had a thin chance of saving her from her fate. "I am not giving up on you, my dearest. You mean everything to me."

She said nothing, just gazed at my miserable figure. My hair fell like oily curtains down my face and I had my first winkles around my exhausted eyes. I had not slept well enough for weeks now, not ever since the Dark Lord sentenced his aim: The Potters. I could not help blaming myself for it; after all, I was the one who overheard that bloody prophesy for him. I was the one giving him a reason to chase a baby… To chase Harry James Potter, Lily's only son. It was a huge mistake I was about to regret forever. All I had left was the will to mend what I had done, the determination to save Lily, the love of my life. And there she was, in front of me. Somehow I knew this was the last time I would ever be with her, so I fixed my eyes upon her, as to remember her well in the future, as not to forget the smallest detail of her silhouette, of the traces of her face and of the bright shine of emerald green of her eyes. That was Lily, the only woman I had ever loved and would ever will.

In a way I just hopped she would leave know. I would try to get to her later. Until then, I would just have to trust Dumbledore's powers, to believe my masters promise and to ignore the bad feeling that was destroying me inside. I looked at her one last time to see those eyes I love so much one last time, and then I was the one to turn my back on her, hoping there would be another chance to convince her to come with me to someplace safe. I had already given my first step on my way back home when she held my hand, forcing me to look at her again. I could not believe it, she was crying, she was breaking into tears right in front of me! She never liked to cry in front of me, she used to say she didn't want me to take her as weak! And now her emerald eyes were bright red as the tears fell softly from them. Without thinking twice, I took her in my arms and hold her close to me with all my strength as she hid her face in my neck I felt her tears running down into me, and soon I was also crying. Her whole body began to shake and I was scared to death. How could I save her if she just did not let me?

"I am sorry, Severus," She cried into my wet neck and I felt her lips moving as she talked, "I am so sorry you had to put yourself in danger to protect me…"

"My dearest… I did so because I love you!" Why did my voice sound so weak? Why was I crying so helpless? Whose voice was that, inside of my head, telling me there was nothing I could do to save the love of my life from a terrible death?

"I am not ready to die, Severus… My only son, my poor Harry! I don't want him to die! _He's just a baby!!"_

"Lily -". I yelped. Nothing I would say would make her stop crying. She knew she was condemned.

"I can't go with you, I just can't! This is my place; this is where I am supposed to be, next to my husband and son." She was crying desperately, somehow I knew she held it inside for too long. "Come what may, I belong with them. This is how it's meant to be."

I held her stronger as she soften her lament, caressing her blood-red hair and gently kissing her forehead. How I wished I could break her free from all her terrible nightmares and darkest fears. How I wished I could just run away with her and forget everything else. The time past slowly and soon she was not crying anymore, nor did I. She parted from my embrace and glanced back at her house. It was time for her to go. Gazing back at me, she held her arms around my neck and kissed softly my right check. A warmth feeling spread to each part of my body from where her tender lips touched my skin. I was stunned by that overwhelming sensation of peace. When she finally stepped back, I was relieved to see she was smiling, the most wonderful smile I had ever seen I my entire life. With her eyes still placed on my own, she whispered very low and very tenderly:

"Thank you, Severus, for everything you have done for me. You are bravest man I have ever known." And then she left.

Somehow I knew those were the last words I would ever hear from her most sweet voice. That shining wave of blood-red was the last glimpse I would ever have of her, as she entered her front door. And I prayed, with all my strength, for those emerald green eyes I loved so much, to be the last thing I would see before my death.

**_The End._**

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Did you liked? Did you not? Please let me know! -crosses fingers hopefully- 

Sway


End file.
